


Staying Power

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Gunplay, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene tests River's limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Power

**Author's Note:**

> femslash_today's Porn Battle: gunplay

Unbeknownst to a lot of people, River Song and Irene Adler briefly had a relationship before Irene met her girlfriend, Kate. When they first accidentally met (River had zapped herself inside Irene's home when she was trying to spy on the Doctor before her Doctor), Irene was disciplining one of her clients. Irene wanted River to leave her home, but after she saw River's blaster, she allowed River to stay. 

Irene encouraged River to stop by her home sometime in the future. Fortunately for Irene, "the future" was the next day for her.

River walked into Irene's room, blaster raised.

"Hello, sweetie."

Irene raised her hands in the air. "Oh, no, it's the great River Song. I've checked my records."

"Good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to walk to me."

Irene did as she was told.

"Get on your knees."

Irene got on her knees, in front of River.

"Do you like my blaster?"

Irene nodded. 

"You want to touch it, don't you, sweetie?"

"Oh, _yes._ " 

"You can stroke my blaster."

With her index finger, Irene stroked every part of the blaster. She went through every groove and even stuck her finger in the blaster's muzzle.

"You're very naughty, Irene."

"You're about to see how naughty I can get."

Irene lifted River's shirt. 

"Nice to see you're not alien. And if you are, you look like a human."

"We'll just say I'm superhuman for the time being."

"You won't mind me kissing your stomach, will you?"

"No."

"I want the blaster near my head, River."

"Why?"

"I want to see if you're going to blow my head off when I make you come."

Irene started kissing River's stomach until she reached her pants. Irene took off River's belt and put it on the ground. Her pants hit the ground shortly thereafter. Irene adjusted the blaster so it was near her head.

"I don't smell your wetness. I don't see it. And you don't feel warm to the touch. I'll fix that for you."

Irene kissed River on her thighs and stomach, avoiding her pussy. River looked down and viewed what Irene was doing to her. She started panting. Her face blushed red. And through it all, River held the gun steady to Irene's head. Finally Irene got the results she wanted. She licked River across her pussy and began to use her tongue on River's clit.

River really wanted to push Irene closer to her clit. But she didn't want to move. She didn't want to blast Irene's head off, not when she was doing everything to bring River to orgasm. At first, she didn't want to moan or shake. But as River was getting closer and closer, she couldn't help but moan and shake. When she finally came, she almost fell backwards, but Irene smiled and kept her steady. 

"I knew you wouldn't blow my head off. You're strong."

"I am."

"I can give you more, River. We'll take a break so you can recover and we can have a round two if you like. Blaster or no blaster, it's your choice."

"I'll do the blaster again. Playing with it's _wonderful._ " River grinned.


End file.
